fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Autumn
Theodore lived in rural Missouri before the war. He enjoyed the great outdoors, He was also an avid hunter. He spent many of his days deep in the quiet forests of America loosing himself to the natural splendour his country offered him. He came from a military family. His father, and his father before him, were all military men. Doctrine and discipline have always been much apart of his life. As a result, there is often method to everything he does even if it may not be readily apparent. Through years of service, ambition and hardened patriotism, Theodore had risen through the ranks with ease. Making Lieutenant when he was only at the tender age of twenty-two. He found, with higher rank, came more freedom and security in the rest of his life. A short while after breaking into the officer ranks, Theodore found himself a homegrown sweetheart. She was a typical southern belle from Tennessee. Diana, with her stunning looks and equal love of her country, became Theodore’s wife in what seemed to only be mere moments and only another few more moments after their Hawaii honeymoon, she announced that she was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. Theodore lived a happy life, despite the ongoing global crisis at the time. He worked in big cities, small towns, top-secret facilities. Just about wherever the army pointed. All the while his idealistic family was hidden away, never wanting anything but his time and attention. Diana, unable to continue to support the military wife family dynamic, asked for a divorce. This came to the now thirty year old Major General as a shock. Thinking, Diana of all people, would understand his unfaltering dedication to his country, liberty and freedom. Diana had taken his children and his home, although always supporting the idea that he was always an amazing role model, never spoke ill about him. She simply realized that his heart belonged to America, first and foremost. He was such an inspiration to his son that he followed right in the footsteps of all the men that came before him and joined the military with the same passion and dedication as his father. With his newfound freedom, he dedicated all his time to serving America, his one true love. At 35 He made Lieutenant General and was confronted by a group calling themselves “The Enclave” who have recognized the efforts he has put forth all his life. Playing on a insecurity he never spoke to anyone about. An insecurity that all he was doing and all he sacrificed was simply being overlooked. They gave him the gratitude he sought and installed in him a true purpose. Due to his exceptional dedication, his intellect and his combat proficiencies as well as all the secrets and knowledge his rank afforded him, The Enclave determined he was simply too much an asset to the continuity of the United States and therefore his survival must be ensured. He was granted access to Vault 76 and on that fateful day, that’s exactly where he found himself. As the doors closed, he shed a single tear for his family. A family that he only hoped perished quickly and painlessly and that he may one day meet again. As the years passed, he grew old. He taught the history of the United States to the Vault youth and did his best to keep the American spirit alive, underground. When the Vault doors opened, he knew exactly where to go. The Enclave briefed him on the Congressional Bunker. He was an auxiliary effort. Their way of not putting all their pawns in one place. Upon arrival and met with not a single living soul, he and his team began rebuilding the military command from the bunker and dedicate their lives to seeing the American Dream come true once again. Appearance Having been exposed to military doctrine all his life, Theodore is often found clad in his General’s uniform. When not in full uniform, he enjoys the comfort and freedom of the Army’s athletic line. His hair is usually neatly combed and shaped to look quite professional. Silver in colour, a vigil of his experience. His advanced age has also bestowed him a face creased with wrinkles which offers an idea toward the many hardships he’s endured. His eyes, a dark brown with light green specks are inviting and friendly when the situation allows. He’s always welcoming of conversation, especially if it allows him to save others from hard times by simply sharing his numerous experiences. Other He enjoys many things. The top of the list being America, cigars and aged liquor. Armed with his well-loved 50. Caliber sniper rifle, Theodore is a formidable opponent from range. Up close, he stays true to Enclave armaments with a Plasma pistol tucked away under his General’s uniform. Category:NPCs Category:Enclave